


You fucking took the parking spot I was gonna get (Day 11)

by notoneforreality



Series: 30 Days of Johnlock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, Driving test, Greg is sneaking around with Mycroft, Irene Adler is a driving instructor, John goes off on one, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft is a parking space stealer, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unchanged prompt :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	You fucking took the parking spot I was gonna get (Day 11)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katy Summers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katy+Summers).



John did all his checks and started the engine. Miss Adler nodded, and reminded him to check the passenger side wing mirror. It was a test. 

"Could you check if there's anything coming in that mirror, please," he asked her and saw her smile before she told him it was all clear.

"Well done. That normally trips a lot of people up, I have them all craning to try and see by themselves. You can do that when your alone in the car but when you have a passenger with you, it's easier to ask them."

John pulled out onto the quiet road and turned left towards the busier town centre. The little car puttered along and John shifted the gears, taking care not to grind the clutch. Miss Adler took a note. John tried not to be put off by the scratch of the pen on the notebook paper. Instead, he focused on indicating left and subsequently turning onto the highway. He continued up the street until Miss Adler told him to drive to the local shopping centre. John swallowed and hoped he remembered the right way.

It turned out, he did, and they made it to the shopping centre without incident. Once they were there, Miss Adler indicated the multi-storey car park and asked him to find a parking spot. John did, but just as he was about to reverse into it as requested by Miss Adler, the car behind him drove straight into it. John slammed on the breaks and just about bit back a curse. Miss Adler bounced backwards into the chair and John winced.

He tried to keep calm during the rest of the drive, which was hard because there was something about the car that had put him off that unsettled John. He finished with a neat parallel park and Miss Adler climbed out. John stepped out to speak to her and she told him that he would get the results in a couple of days. John thanked her and walked to the bus stop to get home.

It was on the way home that John realised what had made him so frustrated about the car. He passed it on the bus, in the Holmes' driveway. John clenched his fists, and as soon as he got off the bus, he stormed over to the house where Sherlock was leant against the body of the car.

"You fucking took the parking spot I was gonna get!"

Sherlock didn't even look mildly perturbed.

"I wasn't driving."

John was too angry to actually listen to Sherlock and instead thundered on regardless.

"That was my fucking test, if I've failed you can clean my bathroom for a month because that's what I had to do to get Mum to pay for this test!"

"John, I can't drive."

"If you fucking- what?"

"Mycroft was driving."

"Oh. Then he can clean my bathroom," John said, although with slightly less anger than before.

Sherlock chuckled.

"Your friend Lestrade is inside, if you want to see him."

This was news to John.

"Greg is here?" He spluttered. Sherlock grinned and nodded his head towards the house. 

"Do you want to come in?"

 

John shook his head in disbelief, but followed Sherlock inside the building.


End file.
